Lavender Purple, Acid Green, and Navy Blue
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: People always told me that "Life is full of surprises" I believed that to be a metric f-ton of bull…That was until I woke up falling from the sky…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lavender Purple, Acid Green, and Navy Blue

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s)/Relationship(s):** Bruce/Clint, Steve/Tony and other Avengers…

**Genre:** AU, self-insertion (Trying very hard not to be a Mary-Sue though), romance, friendship, and I dunno what else…

**Summary:** People always told me that "Life was full of surprises" I believed that to be a metric f-ton of bull…That was until I woke up falling from the sky…

**Spoilers: **_None in particular unless you've never seen Avengers (FOR SHAME!)…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers; they belong to the brilliant Stan Lee and the wonderful folks at Marvel…

**Rating:** Hell if I know, I'm just trying to get this out of my head…There will be sugested sexy-times in the future though...

**A/N: **Self-insertion…Sorta…I know it's weird but I'm bored, and THIS EFFIN' PLOT BUNNY WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! *clears throat*Anyway, please bear with me and this silly/sappy/angsty story cuz **Subject Number 1**, **A Study in Magical Flowers**, and a Doctor Who WIP that I'm writing are all running a little slowly in my head as long as this is here to clog it up…Now on with the story, ALLONSY~!

_**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**_

_**Prologue**_

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you have no idea where you are, and know you're falling to your death but then you wake up just before you hit the ground?

Right now for me it's worse.

Much worse than that.

The main reasons that it is worse for me to have such a dream rather than most people out there…?

1) I am very, very, afraid of heights. Correction: I enjoy going up high and enjoying the view, but its coming back **down** that scares me. _(This is why I hate bridges…)_ I mean I can go on Roller Coasters and stuff like that but it doesn't mean I won't curse like mad while it's happening.

2) I was currently falling from a few hundred feet above the ground…Which is even worse than riding El Toro or Kingda Ka at Six Flags…

Speaking of which…

"AW, SHIT!" I scream as I fall towards the ground below, the wind whipping my body round and round. I vaguely catch a glimpse of what I think may or may not be the Empire State building, though the clouds _(and is that smoke?)_, as I fell towards what I guess is Manhattan.

I closed my eyes, the wind making them water as it roared past my ears, as the streets drew nearer and nearer and I can only pray that if I do hit the ground, I look more like Sherlock after jumping off of St. Barts rather than like a bug smashed on some poor sap's windshield.

_Oh God…What if I land on someone's __**car**__? _

Suddenly something large, warm and slightly yielding wraps around me and holds me close out of the roar of the wind, moving upwards. There is a moment of weightlessness that seems to last forever and then I squeeze my eyes shut tighter as I feel whatever grabbed me starts falling towards the ground.

I _(we?)_ land with a shock and then all is still except for my slight hyperventilating and a deep roaring noise like a wave rolling in and then sweeping out. A deep, loud voice booms from both above and in front of my face, the vibrations reverberating though my chest and face like music at a rock concert, "Little Falling girl okay?"

I open my eyes to see green. Like your stereotypical, radioactive, green. After a few moments I realize I'm looking at someone's lower chest area.

_A large green someone which sounds (looks?) like…_

I tilt my head back and realize several things at once.

1) I'm being cradled in the largest set of arms that I have ever seen/been held in.

2) We're on a pretty high roof top in NYC (_distantly I think that I can see Time's Square from here_)

3) Said person cradling me is none other than the Hulk.

I manage to stutter "Y-yeah…I'm o-okay…" before I, very uncharacteristically might I add, pass out…

_**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**_

Hey, you just read this, and this may sound crazy, but I hope you like it, so review it maybe? :)


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay, guys? This is an announcement saying that if you wanna read more of **Lavender Purple, Acid Green, and Navy Blue**, then you'll need to go onto AO3 (Archive of Our Own, for those unaware of it) and look up Shinju_Tori.

It's under the series name "Colors Verse"

Sorry for the inconvienience!


End file.
